


White under blue

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heat Stroke, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles likes sitting around with his suit unzipped down to his white undies in summer because he's hot. Erik finds himself sitting next to him much more often than he'd like, stoically bearing the pent up heat  in his suit. Erik's eyes roam over Charles chest down to the hem of his y-fronts and this is really not sexy underwear at all but the contrast of the white fabric against the dark blue of the suit drives Erik mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White under blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiPanther/gifts).



> Inspired by all the comments various people made on my current knitting project, especially the one by my bro.

_ Erik was sitting strapped into a rather uncomfortable but practical seat aboard a military plane. They were on their way home from a mission. It was as hot as in an oven in the plane and Erik couldn't wait for them to land back at the base.  _

_ It wasn't just the fact that his suit felt like he was being cooked well-done in it and clung to his skin everywhere in a very uncomfortably. Well, if he thought about it, he would be able to bear this. He had become used to it ever since he had been assigned to this unit. _

The thing that really made him feel uncomfortable was also the same thing he couldn't get used to no matter how had he had tried in the past three summers.

He glanced over to the seat next to his, as subtly as he could manage. Erik was glad that he at least had know what to expect. Otherwise, he might not been able to remain cold about it--even though he was only cold in a very metaphorical sense.

Just as he had expected, Charles Xavier, one of his other team members, was sitting there, his suit unzipped as far as the zipper went. As always, a tiny strip of white was visible at the bottom. Still wearing tighty whities, Erik thought by himself and could only barely stifle a laugh.

The trouble was, no matter how unsexy the underwear was, it was still underwear. Underwear and much too much naked pale skin. Which were even more highlighted by the stark contrast of the dark blue of their suits.

Erik had to look away again. Ever since Charles had done this the first time in front of him, he had been having very inappropriate thoughts about Agent Xavier. Thoughts that had gotten even worse ever since, despite of all the effort Erik had put into ignoring them.

By now, they were bad enough that he was only a minute away from snapping at Xavier to pull himself together again. Not only was it very distracting, it was also careless and dangerous. What if the plane would suddenly get into trouble? They were on the way back home but that didn't mean that the mission was over. Missions were never over before they were back at the base, debriefed and collapsing tiredly into their bunks. He had told this Agent Xavier more than once. And every time, his concerns had been brushed off with a laugh. Erik even had the feeling that Xavier had started unzipping his suit in front of him more often since he'd said something, just to spite him.

Other agents did this, too. Almost no one followed the book in these regulations down to the letter like he did. But then, the others weren't Charles Xavier and nobody unzipped wide enough to show off his underwear every single time.

Erik was lost in his thoughts about how unfair it was that handsome Charles Xavier showed of his body and briefs like this and never asked him out. Seriously, what was wrong with him. He was a nice guy, reasonably good looking and Xavier had never had much scruples flirting with anyone so why had he never flirted with Erik? Surely a clever boy like Charles had noticed his interest.

So lost he didn't notice someone addressing him. Only when a hand was placed onto his forearm did he come to again. “Erik, I asked you if you're not hot?” Charles said. He looked concerned. “Your face is all red.” The hand migrated up Erik's arm and he had to fight not to shake it of and snap at him for touching him. But while he still struggling what to do, the hand had been placed to his cheek and suddenly, his mind went blank.

“Erik, you're hot!” Charles voice seemed to come from a far away place, sounding like the buzz in Erik's ears was trying to drone it out. “Just, wait, let me...” He could feel Charles fumbling with the zipper of his own suit. Erik wanted to say something about it, either telling him to go on and just take everything off him or to snap at him for even considering it but he was at a loss for words here. At least, he could breathe again a moment later.

“Are you alright?” Charles asked, when he was finished unzipping Erik's suit down to his chest. “Erik, can you answer me?” He leaned forward in his seat as fast as he could to look into Erik's face who had locked his gaze onto the cabin floor somewhere between his feet and the opposite wall. “Erik, have you passed out?” Charles had now taken to gently shaking Erik by his shoulder.

“I-I'm fine,” Erik finally managed to grumble. He didn't brush off the hand on his shoulder through. Charles had been right, he had been hot, much too hot. He should have noticed it himself and a lot sooner than Xavier. “Thanks,” he managed to add, remembering the few manners he cared to show.

“Would you like going out for drinks later? You look like you could use something cold down your throat,” Charles added with a sheepish grin. Erik couldn't help but staring at him. Was this Xavier's way of flirting? Was this what it took to make Charles notice him, overheating? “Can you still not breathe, Erik?” He moved to pull Erik's suit's zipper down but Erik quickly put his hand over Charles' to stop him. So quick, in fact, that it made him feel a little dizzy.

“Drinks would be nice,” Erik managed to say. He slowly pulled Charles hand away from his zipper. He still couldn't look at Charles. If he had, he might have noticed the spark of mischief in his eyes, when Erik let go of his hand. “But please, don't,” he sighed.

“Do what?” Charles asked, feigning innocence. He now had placed his hand on Erik's chest and slipped inside the open shirt. Erik gasped.

Charles might really be right, he thought as his vision began to swim. He tried to breathe evenly to get rid of the dizziness. His head was hurting. Blindly, he reached for the hand of the man next to him. Charles felt cold and sweaty, which was odd. Shouldn't he feel just as hot as Erik in here? The plane hit a turbulence and Erik's stomach churned.

“Erik, I think you have a fever,” he heard Charles say but again it sounded like it was coming from oh so far away. “Erik, are you really sure you're alright?” was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

–

Erik woke up lying down. He could feel the stiff sheets of a freshly changed bed. It smelled faintly of disinfectant. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His head still hurt. Something cold had been placed on his forehead. His mouth was dry. He needed water, something, anything to drink. “Where am I?” he asked, when at the turn of his head, he noticed Charles sitting in a chair besides the hospital bed.

“Sick bay,” Charles said after a moment of startled confusion. “You fainted,” he added with a crooked smile.

“I don't faint,” Erik protested. But the fact that he couldn't remember how he'd gotten here in the first place told him that Charles was right.

Charles placed a hand on the ice pack to check its temperature. “Let me assure you, my friend, you most certainly did.”

“So I guess the promised drinks are out of question?” Erik asked with a faint smile. That was just like his usual luck. Getting asked out and then having to pass because something happened. It didn't even help much that Charles was sitting at his bedside and had apparently been watching over him all this time.

Which was why Erik was relieved when Charles said, “I'm afraid yes. For now at least.” Charles was smiling and Erik couldn't help but smile back at him. For now meant there could come back on the drinks later. “As soon as you get better maybe...”

“Maybe we could have dinner,” Erik blurted out. He blinked at Charles. Had he just said that out loud? It must be the fever talking.

“What?” Charles choked out. “Wait. What? Erik!” He brushed some hair out of his face. Took a deep breath. Erik watched. He could to nothing but to wait for Charles to go on. What he had said had been said and he wouldn't take it back. It was Charles' turn to answer now. “Are you... are you asking me out? Because I did when I asked you if we could have drinks. But dinner? Seriously, Erik, that's... that's incredibly straightforward. That's a real date. Not something you could call two buddies hanging out.”

Erik chuckled. “Charles, you're babbling.” His head hurt. “And you already unzipped my clothes, if I remember correctly. Is that how you usually flirt? By putting your hand inside other people's clothes?”

Charles was gaping at him. “You... you have been staring at me for years without making the first move!”

“You didn't either,” Erik replied. His head had started to feel dizzy again. He was afraid he would loose consciousness again very soon.

“What do you think why I pulled my suit's zipper all the way down every single time it was warm enough when we were on the same mission?” Charles was grinning. He had since changed and was now wearing a button-down but he undid the third from the top—the first two already being open.

Erik grinned. “To distract me,” he murmured.

Charles huffed. “Yeah, right.” He shook his head. “Erik, go back to sleep. I can see you're struggling to keep your eyes open. We can talk later.”

“Later you might blame it on the fever and say you were only being nice,” Erik mumbled. “Do you want to have dinner with me?”

Charles sighed. “You stupid, stubborn bastard.” But the way he said it sounded more fondly and resigned than really angry. “Of course I want to. I've bee waiting for you to ask this for years now. So hurry up and get your sorry ass better soon because I don't want to wait any more.” Charles leaned down and put a soft kiss onto Erik's lips.

It was a really nice way to loose consciousness again.

 


End file.
